A new Devil Hero b
by blacknightdemon
Summary: What if Dante and Vergil had another brother? One that born with his devil power’s sealed away? HP/Devil May Cry crossover.... I hope you like
1. Chapter 1

Title: A new Devil Hero

Author: blacknightdemon

Crossover between Harry Potter and Devil May Cry

Summary: What if Dante and Vergil had another brother? One born with his devil power's sealed away? That is what is going to happen. James Potter was born like that and has no clue about his true family. His son, Harry Potter doesn't have the same luck. He was born with devil powers that going to be unlocking in his 16o anniversary. Prepare Voldemort: Harry Potter is going to fight.

Timeline: Six Year, AU (I do not know what DMC is – we will see later)

Warnings: I do not know yet, but in the pass of the story I will put this information. Many canon characters will be OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Devil May Cry, its characters, locations or anything that you can think. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom.I am making no money off this work.

**A new Devil Hero **

Chapter 1 – The Past

Two millennium ago there is a war between the human world and the other: the Underworld. But somebody from the underworld wakened to justice and confronted against his leader alone.

Is name was Sparda.

Later, he quietly reign the human world and continued to preserve it until his dead. He becomes a lender: the legendary Dark Night Sparda.

This demon has two descendents: Dante and Vegil born from a human woman named Eva. Sparda gave each of them a sword of supernatural powers, and Eva gave to each, a collar.

But what everybody doesn't know is that Eva had another son born a little different from the others: his devil side was locked up inside of him. When the Sparda's family was attacked he was lost and was giving up to another family - the Potter's.

From there James Potter have a happy life like a wizard with no clue about his true family. He married a beautiful women named Lily and they had a son - Harry Potter that was born unlike his dad with power's behind there imagination.

One night the family Potter suffer a huge tragedy: Voldemort (an evil wizard) attack them and only Harry Potter survive because his power's. But quickly they are blocked up by a person with bad intentions. The he was placed in his Aunt house - the Dursley's, a family who hate wizards.

&

10 years later Harry found up that he was a wizard and his trip just started. For 5 years he was a Gryffindor and with his two best friends: Ron and Hermione he always have adventures. But after his godfather was killed his life had a turn of 180º. He discovered that Ron and Hermione are not truly his friends and that Dumbledore had manipulated his entirely life.

So, a new start for Harry Potter life's beginning in his 16o anniversary when he reaches his maturity and unlocks the power's that was sealed away by Dumbledore.

&

NOTE: I hope that you like this story so far. I'm Portuguese and I have a little difficulty to write in English so, if you see any error tell me – but be gentle. I'm having some ideas from now one …. Maybe I will update sooner than I thought. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

Title: A new Devil Hero

Author: blacknightdemon

Crossover between Harry Potter and Devil May Cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Devil May Cry, its characters, locations or anything that you can think. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom.I am making no money off this work.

**A new Devil Hero **

**Chapter 2 – The Beginning **

Harry sat alone in his room reading again. He had no company at all so he decides read his books from his previews years in Hogwarts. By now he already know what he was supposedly had learned in his past years. He could not thinking how easily became to learn something.

That was a thing that he noticed since he was back from Hogwarts. The books that in the past he learns in 4/5 hours, now he just need 1 hour or less. He doesn't know what is going on with him. Is like he is a new entirely entity.

Since he was back to the Dursley's he fought that he needed to practice some exercise. So then, he started to run one hour for day before his _family_ woken up. They don't like to see him outside, for them he is a _freak_, an abomination – something that is not human. Nether they know that they are quite sure.

It was in Harry's last year he saw his godfather being killed by a death eater: Bellatrix. He swore that all of them will pay on day, and it was for that that he decided to study.

Another thing that he discovered in his last year is that Ron and Hermione are not his truly friends. They were paid for knowing everything about him. Everything that they learn about Harry was soon reached the ears of Albus Dumbledore. The secrets and the little things that Harry said to them, Dumbledore already know now.

But the most important thing that he learned was that Dumbledore knew that the Dursleys neglected him and what kind of room he had before entering in the Wizard World - a room that was underneath the stairs. In the letter of Hogwarts he could see that and since he is a smart person, he knew. He knew and he not had done anything. Maybe he knows more about him than himself. Many emotions passed crossed his face when he thinks just about what he can keep from him.

A small noise awakened him of his thoughts. In the window of his room there was an owl with a letter. He picks up the letter and was surprised when he sees who send it. The Gringotts bank - the only known bank of the Wizarding World that is operated by goblins.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter_

_I offer you my sincerest condolences on behalf of Gringotts Bank concerning the recent loss of your godfather, Mr. Sirius Orion Black._

_Since you are almost complete yours 16 years, the Gringotts Bank __have pleasure to inform you that your heritage can being providing by us. We have also others matters to inform you. _

_We are expecting you since you read this letter. _

_Therefore, to make transportation easier for your, it has been arranged that this letter will activate as a Portkey when you say your full name and will send you directly to Gringotts. _

_Since is a matter of extreme importance, so I would ask you to keep the particulars of this meeting to yourself. If you have any questions, I would be delighted to answer them when we meet._

_Regards,_

_Department of Inheritance_

_Gringotts Bank_

Harry stared at the letter for a moment. He had never known that they are in 16 anniversary that wizards receive their inheritance. Let he knew that is in Gringotts that wizards have their inheritance.

"_Well, I guess that is there that I'm going now"_ Harry thought. But what is weirder is what business the goblins need to have with him. He rapidly dresses a t-shirt and a jeans too much large for him. He picks up again the Portkey and says: "Harry James Potter"

Then, he felt a jerk behind his navel.

#

Next thing he knows is that he is in front of Gringotts. He took a moment to read the inscription on the doors ahead as he passed the first set of double doors.

_Enter, Stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most Dearly in their turn,  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than Treasure there_

Suddenly he remembers how Voldemort had managed to get Quirel in and out before his first year and almost laughed.

Walking through the set of doors, he came into the hall, walking up to the closest one, Harry picked up his letter.

Handing at the letter, he smiled at the goblin "I'm here for a meeting with someone from the Department of Inheritance……could you please let them know that I'm waiting?

The Goblin seemed to be in a state of shock as he got the letter. "Yes, Mr. Potter sir. It will be just a moment."

"Thank you Mr. ……"

The Goblin seemed even more shocked (if it is possible) at this "…It's Bullpelock Mr. Potter". And for not be any more shock he abruptly got up and went off through a set of doors just behind of his desk.

After a few minutes of looking around the hall, the door opened again and Bullpelock came out with another goblin, who looked oddly familiar to Harry. Then it hit him "Griphook! How are you?"

If early Bullpelock was shocked, now both of them almost felt – both their eyes widened considerably at this.

"I'm …. Fine Mr. Potter, sir." Then he suddenly he back to business "Well…. We recently discovered that the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had been stealing your money for long time. We think that the best that we can do, was alerted you. And that is what we have done".

Harry was furious. He already though that Dumbledore did something that he doesn't going to like, but this? …stealing what is his, pay to his supposedly friends … and when he just thought that was everything, Griphook said something else …. Something more important that his money – his last family.

"We also found out that you have more family besides the Dursley's."

NOTE: Well, I think that is this. I hope you liked and thanks for all the reviews that I received.


	3. Chapter 3 Heritage

Title: A new Devil Hero

Author: blacknightdemon

Crossover between Harry Potter and Devil May Cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Devil May Cry, its characters, locations or anything that you can think. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom.I am making no money off this work.

**A new Devil Hero **

Chapter 3 – Heritage

This revelation floored Harry "_What ….?"_ That is all that he can thinks. He had known that Dumbledore can be a little manipulative, but this ….. He never knows. Family …. Someone that can love him. That is strange. He never knew what is like somebody like or loves him …like a parent. His friends and family Weasley doesn't count….they betrayed him for Dumbledore's wishes … all for his money.

Now, Harry is on an impressive office, with a roaring fireplace and a desk with various papers and strange objects on top of it. When he received the information the goblins had noticed his surprise and guided him at their office, and that is where he is right now.

"We have recently discovered that Albus Dumbledore had hided things about you and most important about your family." Griphook look at him to see how he is taking the notice and then continues "When we found out that you are not receive our letters about your count in our bank we were surprised. So, we decided to send you a different kind of letter to warn you about your heritage and your family, since we don't know if you know about that."

For now Harry couldn't be more surprise… then one thing came out _"_How did you know that I have more family? I know that goblins are not allowed to enter in the vaults of the bank client's!"

Like it was nothing, Griphook answer the question "Well, we just don't like very much of Albus Dumbledore and we really don't trust him. So, since you are almost sixteen years old we decided to look at one of our papers and imagine our surprise when we simply found out that you have more family. It was after that that we decided contacts you. (1) "

That was one thing that Harry doesn't have known. He simply thought that goblins just work with money, nothing else. But he is really happy that he is wrong. Now, he has a family to find out.

"Now, Mr.Pot…"With a look at Harry's face he correct himself "Harry do you would like to see your family vaults?"

Harry nodded "Yes, I would like to see my family vault."

When Harry and the goblin reached their destination, Harry saw two huge doors with the Potter's crest on it. They stepped out of the car, first Harry and then Griphook.

"Harry, you need to put some of your blood on the doors. If you are a true Potter, you will gain entry." Griphook said. "After you are ready to leave, simply come out, I will be waiting for you."

"Yes sir, thanks" Harry walked to the doors and after cut his finger, left some blood in the doors. After some moments, the doors opened and he had entry to the vault.

Harry entered on the vault and held his breath on the view he saw in front of him. Millions of galleons were piled high up until the ceiling. There was much more in the vault than the money – there were closets full of jewels, weapons, trunks, books, almost everything that he can imagine.

In all this, one thing drew his attention. In the corner of the room: a small wooden box with a symbol engraved on the top.

Harry walked forward to pick up the object. For some moments he just looking at the box, like inside of it were a great secret. Harry opened it slowly, and saw a medallion. It was the most beautiful medallion that he had seen, not like he having seen many, but still …. There was something that drew to put it. Looking closely, he saw that in the center of it was a red stone. Harry almost placed it in his neck, but remembering of his past events he managed to stop himself in time. Inside the box was also a letter signed by his father and mother, James and Lily Potter.

_Dear Son,_

_Since you are reading this letter that means that I and your mother are dead. We can only hope that you are living with a loving family and having a good life. We would hate for you to grow up with a psycho killer on the loose, but if he still alive remember that you will have always someone to turn on. _

_We write this letter to let you know how much we love you: Lily and I love you more than anything. You are the meaning of our life's. _

_Now, I want to let you know that I'm not a truly Potter, I was adopted. I never knew who was my truly parents, but I was very happy with the Potter's - they adopted me and love me like their true son. The only thing that I have or knew about my truly family was the medallion that is inside this box. I want you to use it, I don't know what it is, but always left me safe and I can only hope so that you feel the same. _

_We are sorry that we didn't see you to grow up. We hope you have a good life. We love you. Please, take care of yourself. _

_With love, _

_Your father and mother,_

_James and Lily Potter_

Harry let himself drown into the emotions that were washing him. Now he truly knows how much his parents love him. Then he picks up the medallion and put it in his neck. He thought that something would happen, but nothing except for the small glow that appeared when he put it.

After put the medallion he picks up some money and left the room and goes back to Griphook.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After some days Harry is back again to Gringotts bank for have his heritage, that gonna be provided by the goblins. Since he left the Potter's vault he is been living in a room in Leaky Cauldron, and since then he never took the medallion of his neck.

Now, with almost sixteen years old he is inside a room in Gringotts bank waiting for receive his heritage.

Suddenly he felt a surge of power to grow up inside of him. He never felt nothing like this, it was like he can beat everyone and everything.

Abruptly, like it was nothing, everything stopped. His hair passed from black to silver. And his aura, his aura was something that changed completely. One thin aura it was possible be seen in Harry. One aura of power. A aura of one of the Sparda's Descendants.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**In other side**

Meanwhile, in a dark alley, there is a muscled man with silver hair that felt the shockwave of the aura. He was battling some strangers' creatures: some mid level demons that slipped through a portal from Hell. Quickly, he finished to killed them with his sword – _Alastor_.

"It is not possible …… That aura …. It did not come from some common demon. There is some Sparda's blood in her."He thought.

And how quickly the aura came; it suddenly disappeared like it was nothing.

Notes:

(1)Goblins have some kind of papers that allows them to know if the wizard has family – this is necessary for the wizards that have not done their last wishes. So, from there, the goblins know who will receive the money and the other things. It's basically goblin magic.

Thank for every reviews that I got. Please, continue to write more, and if you have some ideas for this story... I'm an open mind. :)

I hope that you like this chapter. Dante appeared; even it was just for some moments.


End file.
